The Trouble with Foxes
by Juggalomalice
Summary: Kyuubi is bored and wants out and has forced Naruto to be her guide. Now he's finding that foxes are more trouble than they're worth. Will he be able tame the wild and rude foxgirl before she drives him crazy and broke. A NarutoxfemaleKyuubi romance.
1. Chapter 1

I'm to impulsive with my ideas, but recently this story idea caught my attention and I wanted to try it. I'm suppose to be finishing my other stories, but I figured I would write this to just get the idea down and started so I won't forget. I don't like to write such small amounts, but I'm leaving for class in like 10minutes and this is just suppose to be an intro. As such I'm not expecting many readers yet, but I'm hoping this story with slowly grow with time. Anyway, I've always wanted to try my hand at a Naruto fanfic. Have fun.

Update 1: A few minor spelling errors were corrected. Also it was brought to my attention that it's not "Kyuubi no Yoko" but "Kyuubi no Youko". I did a bit of checking and found this seems to be true. So I will now be using the "Youko" spelling instead. Aside from that little to nothing has changed.

* * *

The Trouble with Foxes

Chapter 1: Prologue, Deal with the Devil

Written by: Juggalomalice

Naruto awoke to find himself in the sewer like hallways of his mind. The low growls from his "roommate" could heard echoing against the walls from further inside.

Naruto grumbled to himself, "Not this again. Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

The blonde ninja grumbled to himself as he stood up and began down the hallway towards the sealed cage at the end. The faster he could this over with the faster he could get back to sleep. He had made this trip multiple times in his life, but he had to admit it was never for recreation purposes and he doubted that he was summoned to this recess of his mind just so Kyuubi could say hello.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the gargantuan cage that held the Kyuubi no Youko. A pair of huge red eyes stared at the adolescent ninja from behind the shadows within the cage as a huge row of razor sharp teeth flashed him a very unnerving grin.

"**Hello Kit, so glad you could answer my summons. I hope all as gone well for you so far." **The booming voice of the fox demon echoed.

"Cut the crap Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted back. "We both know you didn't call me here so we can catch up on old times. Now what the hell do you want?"

"**Rude and impulsive as always I see. Well if you must know I'm bored." **Kyuubi answered as what sounded like a long sigh escaped the cage.

"Well that's not my problem. Get a hobby or something for all I care." Naruto replied as he slowly grew more impatient with this seemingly irrelevant conversation.

The demon's grin slowly shifted into a full smile as the sound of laughter rumbled through the room. **"I'm so glad we agree in that. I've actually been considering that, but it's not very easy especially since I'm sealed inside your mind."**

Naruto raised his brow in confusion. "Can you please hurry up and get to the point?"

"**Well I guess I should cut to the chase. I want you to let me out."**

"What?! Do you think I'm stupid or something?! Why on earth would I do something like that?" Naruto shouted wide-eyed.

"**I figured that would be your response. Allow me to explain. I'm not asking you to let me out completely. More like on a trial basis. It won't be me per say you would be letting out, but my avatar if you will." **The giant fox demon explained.

"And what makes you think I would help you? Never trust a fox is what I've learned."

A harsh growl emitted from the demon as it bit back it's growing anger. **"You drive my patience Kit. From what I see you owe me. All these years I've helped you. Granting you my power and knowledge when you needed while never asking for any repayment and when I come to you with this small request you dare to deny me." **The large red eyes narrowed at the small human, **"Whether you want to admit it or not you owe me Kit."**

Naruto was quiet as he considered this. It was true. The Kyuubi had helped him numerous times in the past and had asked for little of anything in thanks. "How can I make sure you won't go about trying to destroy the village again?" He asked.

"**You can't Kit, but I assure you my avatar form is much weaker than my true form. I'm sure a handful of your villages stronger ninjas could handle me should I choose to start problems. Also you have no fear of me killing you since my soul will still be housed in your body. The avatar will allow me to experience the physical world again, but that makes me no less bound to you."**

Naruto tilted his head up in thought. He still wasn't convinced, but so far he couldn't really find a reason to say no. "I'm still not sure."

"**Did I mention I have knowledge to an ancient recipe to make some of the most delicious ramen you have ever tasted in your life?" **The Kyuubi added.

"What?! Are you series? This I have to try. Alright Kyuubi, you got a deal, but if there are any signs of trouble you're going right back inside understood?"

"**I'm glad we've reached an understanding Kit."**

"But how do I release your avatar?" Naruto finally asked.

"**It's simple. Much in the same way you create one of your Shadow Clones. As you know I can give you some of my chakra when needed. I will give you a very strong dose of chakra which you will use to create the clone. In the process I will transfer my own mind into the clone and then reshape the chakra energy to take on the form I wish. At this point it will no longer be a clone, but a living breathing being separate from yourself." **

"Well that doesn't sound to hard."

"**It isn't."**

Naruto nodded as he looked back at the caged demon. "Does this mean I can go back to sleep?"

"**Stupid Kit, don't you know? It's already time for you to get up."**

"What?!" Naruto yelled before he vanished and returned to the real world.

The demon let out a long sigh or relief as it laid it's massive head on the ground. **"And thank you, Kit." **

End Chapter 1

* * *

Rant:

This story probably won't get many updates, but if people show interest I'm sure I could pull out an additional chapter or two soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I must admit there were a lot more replies than I expected. A crazy amount more. Despite some unwanted house troubles I wrote this little number to keep you entertained till next time. Hope you like it.

* * *

The Trouble with Foxes

Chapter 2: Good Morning

Written by: Juggalomalice

Naruto woke to the beeping of his nearby alarm clock. He reluctantly reached out and set it off as he crawled out of bed. He then walked off towards his bathroom as he started his morning routine without any recollection of his encounter with Kyuubi last night. He had a quick breakfast and dressed himself is his trademark orange jumpsuit. He had little time to waste. Even with Tsunade as the new Hokage there was still many preparations to make before the final confrontation with Orochimaru and Naruto for one didn't want to be unprepared for that destined fight. He put his shoes and as he prepared to dash out the door.

"**Where do you think you're going Kit?" **The booming voice echoed inside Naruto's head startling him so much that he stumbled backwards and fell on his rear.

"Kyuubi, is that you?" Naruto asked.

"**No, I'm mother. Really Kit, sometimes I worry that you've taken one to many punches to your head."**

"Well you don't have to be rude about it." Naruto grumbled. "Now what do you want? I'm busy."

"**Have you forgotten our deal so soon?" **The voice said slightly irritated.

Naruto scratched his head in thought before he finally released a cry of realization. "Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot about that."

"**I can. Now hurry up. I almost dying in anticipation." **The fox said eagerly.

"You know Kyuubi, now that I think about it this really doesn't seem like a good idea. Maybe we should try this another time." Naruto replied with a worried expression as he thought about all the possibilities that this plan could go wrong.

"**Are you going back are your word Kit!" **The voice bellowed.

"Not really." Naruto said with a nervous laugh. "More like postponing it."

"**How dare you deny me this shred of freedom! I guess I have no choice but to force your hand!" **The demon's voice screamed as Naruto's body began to flow with red chakra.

Naruto watched as he was engulfed in the red energy. His face changing for shock to panic when he realized he suddenly had no control over his own chakra flow. "Kyuubi what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"**The human body can only house so much chakra before it begins to overload and shuts down. The result is usually death." **

Naruto fell to ground as he felt his stomach lurch forward and his skin slowly beginning to burn. "Are you crazy Kyuubi?! You'll die too!"

"**I grow tired of being sealed in here. Death may be a nice change of pace. Though I'm sure you don't want to die yet, correct Kit." **The voice asked in a taunting manner.

Naruto held onto his stomach as he rolled onto his side in pain. "Of course I don't want to die yet." He managed to say in between groans of pain.

"**Then perform the jutsu Kit. The extra chakra will flow into the clone to create my avatar. You should hurry up. I can sense that your body is getting ready to give out soon." **The fox said as a metal image of an almost psychotic grin appeared in Naruto's mind.

"Damn you Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled as he forced himself to stand. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He screamed. Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting when he did the jutsu, but whatever it was he wasn't expecting to be sent flying across his small studio apartment into the nearby wall.

The young ninja stared in awe as the red chakra flowed out of his body and into his clone just as Kyuubi said it would. When the transfer was complete the clone suddenly convulsed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Naruto winced in pain at seeing his double suffer so. Soon his double was consumed by the red chakra and was nothing more than a black shadow that slowing stood back up. The shadow suddenly became almost liquid like as it slowly morphed itself into various shapeless forms as if trying to make up its mind about its final appearance. Soon the body began taking a more solid appearance as the room filled with a blinding flash of light.

"It feels great to be out!" A rather energetic female voice squealed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes again to see a young woman about a year or so older then him. She had long and near perfect flaming red hair that went down to the middle of her waist, her skin was flawless, and her body was perfectly structured. Breasts that were neither too big nor too small, a round and firm buttocks and legs that almost seemed to go forever. She stretched her arms back thrusting her chest into the air accentuating her bust before the blonde nin on the floor before her. A gush of blood shot out of Naruto's nose before he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh Kit, I almost forgot you were here." The young girl said as she turned towards the collapsed figure on the floor. "Kit?" She asked as she poked Naruto a few times.

Naruto lifted his head only to view some of the most perfect breasts he had ever seen in his life. More blood began to pour from his nose and he immediately jumped up with his head tilted slightly back. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled at the girl.

The young girl looked at him with deep red eyes that matched her hair as she slowly stood up. She made no effort to conceal her nudity as she cocked her brow in confusion. "I'm the ghost of your father's late mistress come to haunt you for being an idiot. Who do you think I am Kit?" The young girl replied in a leveled voice.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked unsure of himself.

"Yes?" The young lady answered.

"You're a girl?"

Kyuubi simply rubbed her head in aggravation. "Of course I'm a girl. You rather a naked man was in your room? Sometimes I wonder about you Kit."

"I had no idea." Naruto admitted.

"What do you mean you didn't know. I radiate feminine beauty no matter what form I'm in." Kyuubi said proudly as she lifted her hand up and struck a small pose.

Naruto gave a worried laugh. "I really couldn't tell."

Kyuubi practically face faulted at hearing this. She quickly jumped up and was in Naruto's face the next second. "Are you saying I look like a guy?!" She screamed.

"No, not at all. It's just every time I've seen you you've been in the shadows and all and I never really gave it much thought. I just assumed is all."

"It figures. Strongest demon around and everyone thinks you're a guy. What's a girl have to do to get some recognition these days?" Kyuubi complained as she let out a heavy sigh. "Oh well, not much I can do about it now. I almost forgot why I cam here. I'm going out for a bit Kit. Don't wait up for me." She said as she head towards the door.

Naruto just watched absently. _"Go out, but she's still naked. Wait, she's still naked!" _He immediately got up. "Wait!" He screamed as he tackled Kyuubi before she could leave the house.

Kyuubi rubbed her head from the force of the tackle as she looked down to find Naruto buried in her chest. "Kit, I know my human form may seem breathtaking and perhaps me being alone and naked in your room sends the wrong message, but just to clear things up…I'm not that type of girl!" She screamed as she violently pushed Naruto off him sending the unfortunate blond flying across his room into a nearby stack of scrolls.

It was Naruto's turn to rub his head in pain. _"Damn she's a lot stronger than she looks." _

"Now do you mind explaining to me why you saw the urge to slam yourself into me?" Kyuubi asked as she effortlessly sprang to her feet.

"You can't go out looking like that." Naruto yelled pointing at her as if her indiscretion should be obvious.

Kyuubi simply looked at herself in confusion. "What's wrong with the way I look. I think I'm rather fetching."

"That's not what I meant. You can't just walk through town naked like that. You need some cloths." Naruto shouted as though it should be clear.

"Cloths? Then give me some cloths Kit." She ordered.

"Fine, just give me a moment." Naruto said as he looked through his closet for an extra jumpsuit. "Here you go." He said as he tossed the outfit to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi caught the outfit and scrutinized it with her crimson eyes. "Really Kit, don't you have anything that's not orange?" She asked.

"I like orange." Naruto whined slightly hurt.

Kyuubi gave a discontented grunt as she pulled the cloths on. "With your taste in cloths it's no wonder no one likes your. Your sense of fashion is terrible." She said as claws grew out of her hands and she sliced the sleeves off the orange jacket. "Well at least its tolerable now."

Naruto just looked at the Kyuubi in shock. "What did you do that for?"

"Oh pish-posh. You have like a hundred of these things don't you. So its no big deal." Kyuubi said dismissing the whole affair with a wave of her hand. "Kit, how much money do you have?" She asked suddenly.

Naruto looked at her unsure of how that was relevant. "I have some money saved up from my past allowances from the Hokage and my pay from past ninja missions. You don't have to spend much when you're living by yourself."

A grin spread across the demon's face. "Then get it. Get every cent you have. We're going shopping."

"What, but why?"

"So we can buy some real cloths for me. Unless you like the idea of me shredding up every outfit you own." Kyuubi answered as she tossed the ripped sleeves to Naruto.

"I guess you're right." He reluctantly admitted.

"Of course I'm right Kit."

Naruto open his dresser, pulled out his saving and pocketed it. "You know you can't go around calling me Kit all the time. People will get suspicious. Call me Naruto in public."

"Fine if it'll make you happy Na-ru-to." She said as she sarcastically emphasized every syllable in his name.

"And I can't call you Kyuubi in public either." Naruto added.

"Change my name? But I am the Kyuubi no Youko. Strongest of demons. The sound of my very roar can cause mountains to crumble. I refuse to go by name that lessens me." Kyuubi said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Kami, you're stubborn." Naruto groaned.

Kyuubi flashed him a toothy grin. "Didn't you ever wonder where you got your own stubbornness from?"

"Blasted fox, I guess we can call you Youko for short. By itself I don't think it'll be to suspicious and I think it allows you to keep your pride."

Kyuubi tilter her head in thought. "Fine I guess that's acceptable." She agreed accepting the compromise. "Now do you have the money?"

"Huh, well yeah."

"Then let's go. Just standing here and talking is boring me." Kyuubi, now Youko, said as she grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and dragged him out the door into the streets Konoha.

* * *

Youko stopped at the main road of the village as she looked around her new surrounding. "Where would a person go if they want to buy new cloths here and now that I think about it, why am I leading? Kit, you know this place better than me. You should be leading." She said as she roughly pulled Naruto in front of her.

"It's Naruto!" The spunky teenager shouted. "As for cloths you'll have to buy them at a clothing store. There's one just ahead of us. Just be patient will you?"

"Patient? You try being trapped inside a block-head of a child for some 13-years and see how patient you are afterwards."

Naruto's face flushed red. Demon or not this girl was starting to really annoy him. "You know I really appreciate if you didn't insult me in right in my face!" He shouted as he spun around to face his companion only to find she was no longer behind him. "Huh, where she go?"

"Kit, stop playing around and wasting time." Youko's voice was heard from down the street as she entered the clothing store.

Naruto looked back and forth to the place she at to the place was. _"How the hell did she get from here to there?" _He thought as he dashed ahead to catch up to her. He ran into the small shop and spotted the young firecracker. "Damn it Youko, don't run off like that." He shouted violently causing the shop owner and several customers to stare at him in a disapproving manner. "Gomen nasai." He said as he gave a deep bow and quickly dashed to Youko's side with an embarrassed bow.

Youko gave a light laugh at the blonde's misfortune. "You're such a scatterbrain Na-ru-to." She said again mixing heavy sarcasm and disrespect into his name. "Well now that you're here. I want you to hold this for me." As she tossed a set of cloths towards Naruto. "And this." She said adding another set. "And this, and this, and this…" She said as she began piling sets and sets of cloths on top of him. "Hmm I think that's enough for now."

"Are you sure you have enough here?" Naruto said with a strong hint of scorn at the huge pile he was being forced to carry.

"Oh I'm flattered that you want to buy me more…" Youko squealed either misinterpreting or purposely ignoring Naruto's tone, "But I don't think you can afford anymore. I'm trying to be considerate of your living conditions Kit. Now follow me."

"My name is Naruto and I can't follow you cause I can't see you with all this stuff."

Youko signed in exasperation as she walked behind Naruto and guided him towards the changing booths. "You really are useless without me aren't you?" She whispered in close to Naruto's ear as she let out a flirtatious giggle and entered one of the booths.

For a moment Naruto was glad the stack of cloths covered his face as a deep blush unwillingly crept across his face. _"That was weird." _He thought.

* * *

Half an hour passed as Naruto stood bored out of his mind next to the change booth. Occasionally Youko would him to ask him to pass in the next outfit in the pile which he would do almost mechanically and often giving a mild scream of embarrassment when he grabbed a pair of women's underwear to hand to her.

* * *

Two hours later Naruto found himself sitting almost lifelessly next to the booth. Every now and then the booth door would open a crack as a set of cloths was handed to him. Without thought he grabbed the cloths and set them aside while handing the grasping hand a new outfit. He no longer cried out when he grabbed undergarments as he sat there. In a rare moment Youko would run out the booth, still wearing the orange jumpsuit, and hang up sets of unwanted cloths exactly where she found them as she choose new outfits to try on before she ran back into the booth to try them on.

* * *

Naruto laid sprawled across the floor. His eyes sunken in and his body drained of almost all energy. The only sign of life from him was the occasional movement of his head as he pounded it against the floor in hopelessness. He feared he would die in this small outlet.

"Youko, are you almost done yet? Its been almost five hours since we first got here." Naruto said weakly.

"Almost done." The fox demon said.

"You said that two hours ago." The ninja moaned.

"Done!" Youko's voice chimed in its strangely alluring tone.

"Thank Kami." Naruto said as he sat up with new found energy.

The changing booth door slowly opened to reveal the final product of the fox demon's efforts. Naruto gasped in disbelief at the sight.

"So what do you think?" Youko asked as she did a small twirl to give Naruto a full body look. Youku's arms and legs were covered in the mesh like material common among ninjas, especially of the female variety, suggesting that the mesh was full body similar to Anko's. She wore a white shirt, that looked like something Tenten might wear, with a wispy design of a red fox on the back, a silk red sash was tied around her waist, and she wore a miniskirt with two slits up both sides that was so short it made Temari's outfit look decent. Her red hair was tied back in nine small ponytails. Two ponytails hung where her bangs would naturally fall and seven more evenly spaced ones held the rest of her hair back. Her footwear consisted of a pair of small pitch white closed-toe slippers.

"Kyuubi, you're gorgeous." Naruto said hypnotically forgetting he wasn't suppose to call her Kyuubi in public.

Youko flashed Naruto an angelic smile as she knelt down in front of the prone teenager and gently caressed his face with one of her smooth snow white hands. A deep blush quickly followed into Naruto's cheeks. "Thank you Kit. Now hand me your wallet."

"My what?" Naruto said in shock.

"Your wallet. Hand it over!" Youko shouted in his face. The sweet innocence of her former self quickly vanishing as she snatched the wallet from Naruto's hand. "Now put the rest of these rags away while I buy these." She said as she threw a pile of cloths on top of Naruto.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he obediently hung up the left over outfits. He watched Youko carelessly pay for her new cloths with his money. "There goes my Valentine's gift for Sakura." He mumbled as he placed the last of the cloths away. He looked back at the counter to see that Youko was no longer there. "Youko! Youko where are you?" He said was he looked around the shop.

"I'm right here Kit. I swear you really are slow." The harsh voice sounded from the front of the shop. Besides the new cloths she was wearing she also carried several other bags full of purchases.

"How many things did you actually buy Youko?" He asked weakly as tears ran down his face.

"Oh just this and a bit a that. Oh, I almost forgot. I also bought these." She said playfully as she turned around so her backside was facing Naruto. She casually bent forward a bit as she did a small hop causing the backside of her skirt to flutter up and reveal a pair of white panties.

Naruto collapsed as blood began to pour out his nose. Youko simply walked up to him and shook her head in disapproval. "All this time I've watched as you call all these old men perverts Naruto and it turns out you're just as perverted as them. How shameful."

Naruto angrily shot back up. His face red from anger, blood, and embarrassment. "I'm not a pervert!" He yelled into the young red head's face. "It's just because you're wearing stuff like that is all."

Youko leaned in dangerously close to Naruto. "So it's my fault?" She asked in a low whisper. Her breath tickling Naruto's lips.

"Yeah." He replied in a low voice. The fight from his voice completely gone.

"Does that mean you like me Kit?" She asked as she leaned in closer and twirled a finger in Naruto's collar.

Naruto swallowed hard as he felt his face burning up. He stared into the demons red piercing eyes as he leaned forward trying to close the distance between their lips.

"Awwww!" Youko screamed as she pushed Naruto away from her. "Naruto-san tried to kiss me! Naruto-san is a pervert!" She shouted in mock innocence. The remaining customers as well as several people who happened to pass by at the moment stared at Naruto in anger.

"I swear some people never grow up." One lady said.

"I knew he was a troublemaker, but a pervert too." Another voice said.

"Damn it Youko you tricked me!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at the girl trying to catch her. Youko effortlessly jumped out of his attack and outside the shop.

"You really are too naïve Kit. I guess I'm going to have to take care of you for the rest of your life. There's no way you'll be able to make it without me." Youko said coyly as she threw her shopping bags at Naruto.

Naruto got the throw as was again knocked onto his back by the force. "That hurt Youko!"

"Carry them for me, please Naruto-kun. My weak female arms can bear the heavy weight all by themselves. I need a strong young man like you to help me." She said acting the part of the innocent young girl perfectly. She then stuck her tongue out at him when no one was looking too add additional insult.

Naruto reluctantly picked up the bags as he followed Youko. "You know I really hate you right now?"

"That's fine." The fox said dismissing the whole affair again. "Lets get something to eat." She said as she took his hand into her own and dragged him down the street.

"_Well food is good. I mean how much of a bill could she possibly rack up on that."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the energetic red head holding his hands. Tears began to drop down his eyes. _"I'm going to die a poor man aren't I?"_

End Chapter 2

* * *

Rant:  
The only real problem I had here was in the clothing description. Since I have little fashion knowledge I relied heavily on comparisons to give the reader my intended view. Also to clear things up I'm running on a time line shortly after the Chunin exams before Sasuke deflects. Mainly cause this is the time period I'm most familiar with so far. Hope that helps some of you.

Oh and to Hell Rider. I apologize that your suggested outfit didn't make it in this chapter. By the time I checked my email and saw your review I was already done writing this, but no worries. Kyuubi bought a lot of cloths. I'm sure one of them fits what you want.


End file.
